Terence Grayson
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = * 1977–1986 * 1997–2000 * 2012– | first = June 3, 1977 | last = | spinoffs = | family = | alias = | birthname = Terence Grayson II | born = | birthplace = | died = | deathplace = | occupation = * * }} | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Scarlett Grayson (1995–1998) Carly Lockhart (2000–2010, 2018–) Monique Gilmore (2013–2014) | romances = Willow Moon Hannah Fowler | father = Nicholas Grayson | mother = Yolanda Grayson | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = Tony Parisi (1983, 1985, 2008–09) | stepmother = Emma Donovan (1986–1987) Amelia Kane (1986, 2001–2004, 2013–) Kristen Lane (1997–1998) | brothers = | sisters = Nikki Grayson | halfbrothers = Adonis Grayson | halfsisters = Marina Grayson Brandy Grayson | sons = Nico Grayson Isaiah Grayson | daughters = Jasmine Grayson Morgan Grayson | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Terry Grayson Royce Hayes | grandmothers = Valerie Grayson Meredith Robinson | nephews = Trey Mitchell Zane Grayson Caleb Grayson | nieces = Raven Mitchell Leela Grayson Emily Robinson | uncles = Quincy Hayes Razor Jerome | aunts = Nettie Robinson Vicki Porter Christine D'Angelo Vivian Winters Ivory Drayton | cousins = Shawn Robinson Zoe Grayson Ronnie Drayton Cordelia Porter Ray Jerome Latoya Drayton Grayson Porter Spencer Winters Jennifer D'Angelo (adoptive) | relatives = }} Terence Grayson II is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Created as the son of the series' protagonist Nicholas Grayson. A version of Terence also appeared in the origin series, If Tomorrow Comes. Terence and his twin sister Nikki are born onscreen in 1977 to Nick and his first wife Yolanda Robinson. He is named after his paternal grandfather Terry Grayson whom he forges a close bond with as he into real-estate and construction. Though primarily raised onscreen, Terence and Nikki are written out in 1986 years after their parents' marriage implodes due to Nick's love affair with Amelia Kane. The twenty year old Terence returns in 1997 and clashes with Nick over his romance with Amelia and admiration for his grandfather, Terry. Terence blames his volatile nature on Yolanda's deteriorating mental health which he says stems from Nick trashing their marriage. Terence has multiple romantic entanglements including a failed marriage to Scarlett Grayson and a love affair with Hannah Fowler. Terence's most significant romance is his relationship with Carly Lockhart whom he falls in love with after he helps her cover up the murder of Palmer Queen. The cover up nearly cost Nikki her life as she is arrested for the murder instead. Terence and Carly marry in 2000 as he is written out of the series having confessed to the murder to protect a pregnant Carly. Terence returns in 2012 and crashes Carly's wedding to his half-brother Adonis Grayson. With Terence declaring war on his brother, Nick and Nikki are to play referee. Terence also takes over the family company Grayson Enterprises for his grandfather, Terry. Storylines 1977–1986 Terence and his twin sister Nicole are born in June 1977 to Nicholas Grayson and his wife Yolanda Robinson. Later that year, Nikki is kidnapped and Terence has trouble sleeping through the night without his sister. It gets so bad that his parents are forced to consult a doctor to get him sleep through the night. Fortunately, Nikki rescued and returns on Christmas day. In early 1979, Nick and Yolanda leave town with the twins. In mid 1980, Nick sends the twins back to to live with his mother after Yolanda runs off. In late 1981, Nick returns to Jericho City permanently after failing to reconcile with Yolanda to be near the twins. In 1982, Terence and Nikki learn they have a big sister Zoe just as their parents finalize their divorce. In 1983, Terence and Nikki fight against their parents' remarriages to Amelia Kane and Tony D'Angelo hoping to get them back together. Though Yolanda and Tony's marriage doesn't last long, the twins stop fighting when Nick is presumed dead in late 1984 and they appeal to Tony to make their mom happy again. The twins are upset when Yolanda and Tony's next union falls apart too but they are soon reunited with Nick who is revealed to be alive in 1986. But their happiness is short lived as Nick reunites with Amelia and Yolanda skips town with the twins to avoid a custody battle that she knows she'll lose. 1997–2000 Terence makes an unannounced return on July 28, 1997 and shares a happy reunion with his twin sister Nikki. Terence reveals that an injury has ruined his chances at a football career and he has gone into photography. Nikki wants him to stay but Terence is against the idea claiming he is going to Los Angeles for work. Nikki calls out Terence for avoiding their dad and he isn't ready to face Nick. Nikki convinces him to stay and attend Nick's birthday dinner. Terence isn't happy to see Nick has reunited with Amelia and blames their affair for driving Yolanda away. Terence tries to reunite with his estranged wife Scarlett who only rejects him. Terence becomes a photographer's assistant at "Fresh Faces" modeling agency where he often gets attention from the models because of his rugged good looks. Despite the attention, Terence is determined to win Scarlett back. As Nikki is set to marry Dustin Rayburn, Terence is shocked when his cousin Zoe confronts him before the wedding to reveal that Nikki has been lying to Dustin about her son Trey's paternity. Nick and Terence are forced to pull the girls apart when they get into a fight at the church. Terence comforts Nikki after Dustin and Zoe marry instead and Trey's biological father Jeremy Howard threatens to sue for custody. Terence's latest attempt to reconcile with Scarlett lands her in the hospital and he is shocked to learn one of her kidneys are failing. Terence contacts Scarlett's sister Willow Moon and leaving his wife furious. Willow agrees to donate a kidney to save her sister's life and just before she goes into surgery, Scarlett shocks Terence by revealing that Willow gave birth to his daughter. Terence confronts Willow and she warns him to stay away from her daughter Jasmine. Terence swears Nikki to secrecy as he doesn't want Nick's input on the mess he's made of his life. Meanwhile, Terence and Nick's relationship grows more strained as Terence constantly disrespects Amelia. On Christmas Eve, the father and son come to blows when Nick accuses Terence of being more like him than he thought, realizing Nikki told him about Jasmine. Though Terence wants to distance himself from his father, he can't walk away from Nikki when she needs him most. After Scarlett files for divorce shortly after the New Year, Terence transfers to Jericho City to finish college when his grandfather Terry offers him an internship at the family company, Grayson Enterprises. Meanwhile, befriends waitress Hannah Fowler. Terence is upset when Willow changes her mind about letting him be in Jasmine's life and gives him a locket with her picture before she leaves town. Terence is shocked when Scarlett suddenly has second thoughts about the divorce and stalls signing the papers. Terence uses his photography job to get Hannah hired as an amateur model. Just when Terence and Hannah start dating, Scarlett wants to reconcile with him. However, Terence rejects Scarlett when he realizes that it is only because Jasmine will not be in his life. In the summer of 1998, Terence is hired by world renowned jewelry designer Palmer Queen to shoot his new custom jewelry line for a magazine. Terence convinces Palmer to hire Hannah as one of his models. Terence clashes with Carly Lockhart, the obnoxious teen model working the photo shoot. In September 1998, Terence is horrified when he arrives on set to witness Carly push Palmer down a flight of stairs. A hysterical Carly confesses that Palmer tried to force himself on her and she had no choice but to fight him off. Terence wants to call the cops but Carly convinces him not to as she fears no one will believe her. Instead, the two leave the scene and Terence anonymously calls an ambulance. Terence is horrified when the press report that Palmer has died. Later, Terence comes to Hannah and her long lost sister Megan's rescue when he finds them at the mercy of their abusive father Earl Williams. While he helps run Earl out of town, Hannah becomes suspicious of the time Terence has been spending with Carly. He assures her they are just colleagues and Carly is underage. The day after Thanksgiving, Palmer's death is officially ruled a homicide and Terence is shocked when Carly's grandparents, Janet Lockhart and Frank and Cookie threaten him to keep quiet. Terence assures them that he will not be speaking to the police at all. Terence makes a drunken New Year's Eve confession to a horrified Hannah and she begs him to come forward before the police start asking questions. In 1999, despite Carly's hysterics Terence is optimistic the investigation will be dropped. Meanwhile, Hannah and Carly's husband Rocky D'Angelo are suspicious of the time the two are spending together. Though Hannah knows about the murder, she is jealous that Terence seems to be falling for Carly, though he denies it. Terence is horrified when the police issue a warrant for Nikki's arrest as she is the prime suspect in Palmer's murder. Terence tells Carly about his plans to come forward and she freaks out. Terence later finds Carly has overdosed on sleeping pills and rushes her to the hospital. Terence is devastated when the Queen family attorney announces plans to pursue the death penalty in the trial. Fortunately, the Grayson family bands together to stall Nikki's execution while they continue searching for the real killer. Terence is irate when he finds Rocky in bed with another woman and they get into a fight. The one thing Terence can celebrate is his engagement to Hannah. However, Terence is devastated in May 1999 when Hannah elopes with Jeremy and helps him win custody of Trey. Terence suspects Hannah is being pressured into the marriage. Hours before Nikki's execution, Palmer's granddaughter Donna reveals that her mentally ill father Austin killed Palmer. The Graysons are ecstatic when Nikki is exonerated and Terence is relieved when Carly awakens from her coma. Terence comforts a recovering Carly when she divorces Rocky. After he graduates from college, Terence goes to work for his grandfather permanently at Grayson Enterprises. Terence convinces Carly to accompany him to the Fox family's annual 4th of July party where he professes his love for her. At Carly's insistence, Terence moves back in with his father. Meanwhile, Terence and Carly panic when evidence surfaces that exonerates Austin Queen in Palmer's murder forcing the police to reopen the investigation. Living so close to Nikki again, Terence is riddled with guilt and turns to alcohol during the holidays. Meanwhile, Nikki confides in Terence that she doesn't know if her husband Aiden is her the father of her unborn child. After a night of partying on New Year's, Terence makes a drunken apology to Nikki for betraying her. She suspects that he told someone about her baby's paternity but Carly distracts her long enough to get Terence away from everyone. In March 2000, Terence is ecstatic when Carly reveals she's pregnant. Terence wants to tell everyone but Carly is nervous as she feels it is too soon. In May 2000, during their grandfather Terry's birthday dinner, Nick overhears Warren and Terence discussing Palmer's murder investigation. Nick is irate realizing Terence chose Carly over Nikki and forces him to come clean. The pregnant Nikki attacks Carly which leads and the women end up falling down the stairs. While Nikki's baby survives, Carly miscarries and Terence convinces her to keep quiet fearing she will end up in prison if his family finds out. Terence shocks Carly when he proposes and she initially hesitates fearing it is out of obligation for the baby they lost. Terence assures Carly he loves her and they announce their engagement. To protect Carly, Terence confesses to Palmer's murder himself. The news goes public during the Fox family's annual 4th of July party causing Nikki to go into labor. When Terence visits Nikki and her daughter Raven, she tries to convince him to recant his confession before he has to turn himself in, and Terence ask her if she would be OK giving birth to a child in prison. Terence reconciles with Nick at his birthday party. On August 23, the day before Terence is set to turn himself in, he and Carly are married in a small ceremony at Grayson Manor. After spending the night together, the newly weds celebrate that Carly is pregnant again and Terence turns himself in the next morning. In 2001, Carly gives birth to his son Nico and Terence refuses to visit with them. Terence is released from prison in 2003 after his bastard brother Adonis Zane uncovers that Carly killed Palmer. Terence refuses to come home and leaves town with baby Nico. In 2004, Carly is released from prison and joins Terence and Nico in Atlanta. In early 2009, Carly returns to town and reveals she has left Terence due to his recent affair with Hannah, which results in the birth of his daughter Morgan. It is also revealed that Terence and Carly have another son named Isaiah born after Terence severed all contact with the Graysons. In 2010, it is revealed that Carly is Morgan's biological mother as Hannah had stolen one of Terence and Carly's embryos to get pregnant. With the divorce finalized, Carly gains sole custody of the three children, though the kids spend summers in Europe with Terence. 2012–2016 After a 12 year absence, Terence makes a shocking return when he interrupts Carly's wedding to his half-brother Donnie and punches him. Terence berates Carly for falling for the man that nearly destroyed their family. Terence gloats when Donnie breaks up with Carly soon after. Days before Christmas, Terence sues Carly for sole custody of the kids as he refuses to let Donnie live under the same roof as his children. 2017– Development Creation and background The character's beginnings can be found in the origin series, If Tomorrow Comes. In the series, the central figure Nicolas Walker – now Nicholas Grayson – has several children: three of which are sons. One of those sons, Calvin Johnson, is switched at birth with someone else's daughter. When the girl dies, Nik discovers the switch. The character, known as Cal was the least developed of the characters when the series was shelved and reworked as Generations of Jericho. But he was the only legitimate son of the main character which is why Terence would be his Generations counterpart. Terence Grayson II, is currently scripted as being the only legitimate son of Nick Grayson and his first wife Yolanda Robinson. After she kidnaps them in 1986, Yolanda raises the twins in hiding and keeps them in boarding schools always blaming Nick's relationship with Amelia Kane for Nick not being in their lives. Yolanda ships the rebellious teen Nikki back to Jericho City in early 1993 while Terence opts to stay in boarding school. He writes and calls home regularly and has dreams of making it to the NFL. Personality Return (1997) Departure (2000) Reintroduction (2012) Relationships References External links Category:Characters introduced in 1977 Category:1977 births Category:Grayson family Category:Robinson family Category:Twins